When we look back to the earliest records of music, and its purpose, it was an inseparable part of religious ceremonies. Plato and Pythagoras taught the world to understand that the whole spiritual and physical universe was the understanding of numbers. So the system of music, sounds, and rhythms, being ordered by numbers, were conceived as exemplifying the harmony of the cosmos and corresponding to it. The most important aspects of Greek thoughts on music is “that there is a power in music akin to the power of words for influencing human thought and action and that therefore an artist, whether in music or words, is under obligation, to exercise use of this power with due respect for its effect on others. Music or vibration could heal sickness, purify the body and mind and work miracles in the realm of nature.” {History of Western Music, 3rd ed. Donald Jay Grout, pg 2-11). Similar powers are attributed to music in the Old Testament: David cures Saul's madness by playing the harp (I. Samuel XVI: 14-23) or of the trumpet blasts and shouting that toppled the walls of Jericho (Joshua VI: 12-20).
The great composers of the Baroque, Classical and Romantic eras tuned their instruments through their own genius ear in what resonated with, nature. In 1919 it was decided to standardize the tuning system of Western music so that all instruments could play together. This 12 tone Equal Temperament System based on man-made standards in which A was equal to 440 Hz has continued to the present time.
The Harmonious System involves creating a new category of musical instruments or devices tuned with the new Harmonious Scale. If our present diatonic scale is not in harmony with mankind or nature, then it is imperative that we create a system that is. Dissonant and unharmonious vibrations or sounds create anxiety, tension, health, problems, mental, disorders, emotional disorders, and a feeling of disconnectedness to the universe. Harmonious vibrations create feelings of peace, love, harmony, health and wellness amongst humans, animals and nature. It is in the world's best interest to have a category of Harmonious Instruments equipped with the Harmonious Scale Tuning System.
The Harmonious Scale is an ATONAL system, consisting of 9 frequencies. Atonal means a manner of organizing tones so that no one of them has greater importance than the others. The present diatonic system of Western music is tonal in which specific notes such as the tonic, dominant and leading notes have more importance than the other notes. However, the dominant-seventh chord is the most “unstable” chord in music writing and demands resolution to the tonic. The Harmonious Scale being atonal removes the tension that is normally built up while we await the return of the tonic which can sometimes feel like safety. The Harmonious Scale has no tonic, and there are no major or minor keys or modulations to other keys, and no key signatures, no sharps, flats or accidentals. It is a simple system of 9 precise frequencies in which you can start or end on any note without adhering to complex composition rules. Only certain intervals or chord combinations within the diatonic system sound pleasing. All intervals and combinations of notes in the Harmonious Scale are pleasing to the ear, or all in harmony with each of the other tones produced. This makes music composition very easy and opens up a whole new field of “creative” and “intuitive” playing for persons who find the Western music study too difficult. A musical performer often “becomes one” or is in the “zone” with their instrument and without worry of adhering to complicated composition rules, improvising, performing and Sound Healing become so much easier. Therefore, music expression and creativity have no boundaries within the scope of people, their age, intellectual ability, race, culture and language, or nations dividing us. People from around the world, young and old, of simple or highly evolved abilities, can understand, perform, compose, improvise together in a universal simple Harmonious System where “all is one” and there is no wrong way to play. Because of its simplicity, it also allows mastery of this Harmonious System very quickly and at a younger age.
The Harmonious Scale System is based on Pythagoras and Plato's ancient Greek “MODAL” system. They taught that all sounds have an “affect” on everything around us, so basically “You are what you listen, to”. For example: listening to dance rhythms would have the modal affect of inspiring others to dance. Another example would be to take the time signature out of the creative musical experience. The modal effect here is one of freedom of expansion of intuition, and consciousness, because all structure and sense of time is eliminated.
Modern medicine presently uses frequency devices and technology with many, many frequencies, and complicated procedures for healing and diagnostic purposes. Research into this complete system of 9 healing frequencies could not only simplify, and enhance their technology; the recovery or prevention of disease could change profoundly. For the general populations around the world, to hear more harmonious sounds will be beneficial, on all levels of our being. This harmonious system opens up a new category of study of music for the “seasoned” musicians, and allows people who wouldn't play musical instruments to have this other option, a less complicated study with a focus on creating and healing (and not on performance).
Music has always been a reflection, of the culture that gave rise to it and a reflection of what was going on in the world, politically, socially, and philosophically. Playing atonal, modal music, all tones in harmony with each other and nature would reflect and enhance greatly the move of the world towards unity, less division among races, nations and peace and harmony among all, as well as living intentionally, knowing that we are all affected and affect each other by the sounds around us. Therefore, an improved harmonious musical device would be beneficial.